You Were Meant for Me
by Athene
Summary: Post Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione have split up, Herm is finding life wo Ron lifeless, and sad. Will they get back together? What happened in the first place? RHr Final Chap. up now
1. Everything but you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter Series, They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bro. and other assorted people and corporations. The first song, "You Were Meant for Me" is Jewel's. 

A/N: this version of "You Were Meant for Me" is from the CD Pieces of You, her lyrics for this song differ depending on the version. 

I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you

Hermione woke up to the "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" of her alarm. She hit the off switch on the clock, then sat up and stretched out her arms.

She pulled herself out of bed, slowly, and went to the kitchen. She cracked two eggs perfectly over the frying pan, and started whipping a bowl of pancake batter as she watched the eggs. It made her sad, cooking breakfast for one. Ron would have thought it a waste. Hermione remembered what Ron had said the first time she had ever cooked for him, "Merlin, Hermione, Where did you learn to cook?" With two dentists for parents, if she wanted something that tasted good, and wasn't just good for her teeth, she made it. 

I break the yolks, and make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
Wipe the spots off of the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause

  
Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you

Hermione put her eggs on a plate and flipped her pancakes over. She poked a prong of her fork into the yoke and drew the lopsided grin she was missing so much. 

She finished breakfast and cleaned up her mess. Hermione surveyed her new kitchen, it was neat and clean, just like her. 

Hermione brushed her teeth, and then began to lay a towel down on the floor to pick up the puddles of water that Ron always left when he got out of the shower. 

She laughed when she caught herself, a sad 'stupid me' laugh; She didn't live with Ron anymore. Merlin, she missed him. Everything about him: how he looked in his 

orange Chudley Cannons boxers, the way he could maker her laugh, how her heart still skipped a beat when he kissed her. Why did she have to love him so much?

I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used

Hermione called her parent's house. She felt so alone, even Crookshanks had disappeared. 

"Hello, you have reached the Granger residence…" Hermione hung up, her mom wasn't home. 

She made herself a cup of coffee, and picked up the _London Times_. The announcements page had as many divorces in it as engagements. She put the muggle paper down, and picked up the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_, the headline read "Rubeus Hagrid appointed ministry liaison for Giants." It had a large picture of Hagrid with one arm around his giantess mother, and the other around the minister of magic. Hagrid were a huge grin and would periodically wave at you. Hermione was amused, but not surprised when she glanced at the photographers name: Colin Creevey. 

But not even Hagrid's new position could keep Hermione's attention. Her mind kept roaming back to Ron. 

Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy or I was sad  
And it made me miss you oh so bad

  
'Cause dreams last so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you that love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you

Hermione looked out the window; the sky was gray and looked how she felt. She pulled on a jacket, and went for a walk. Half an hour later she found herself in front of a movie theater. She bought a ticket and found a seat. It wasn't the same without him;no hand to hold during the sad parts, No arm around her shoulders, no one to look at and burst out into silent laughter with when they said something only a witch or wizard would find humorous. And at the end, when the hero finally gets the heroine, there was no Ron to turn and steal a kiss from. 

Hermione went into a stall in the ladies room and apparated home. 

And I go about my business, I'm doin' fine  
Besides, what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken, everyday

The house felt cold and empty when she got home. She conjured up one of her trademark blue ball flames and set it in the fireplace. She filled Crookshanks bowl and picked up her well-worn copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. Ron and Harry had given it to her after she broke the record for most N.E.W.T.'s received by a student at Hogwarts. They had written an inscription on the inside cover:

To Hermione, our know-it-all best friend. 

Love from,

Ron and Harry

Hermione sat down in the recliner, with her legs over one arm and opened the book to the inside cover. She started to trace the words _Love from Ron_ with her finger absentmindedly as she stared into the fire. She tried to think of what she'd say if she was speaking to him through it. 

She really didn't know what she'd say: she had gotten up, gone to work, come home, fed the cat and gone back to sleep since he'd left. But she wasn't really living, she was just existing. 

I brush my teeth I put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up. And then I turn the sheets down.  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I..I try and tell myself it'll all be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight  


'Cause dreams last so long  
Even after you're gone  
And I know you that love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you

Yeah, You were meant for me

And I was meant for you

Hermione went to the bathroom and started her bedtime routine, she brushed her teeth; growing up with two dentists as parents Hermione would probably brush her teeth two times a day, without fail in a coma. She went to switch the bathroom light off, and remembered one of Ron's pet peeves: it always bugged him when she left lights on in the house. He had a ritual of turning them all off with a single word to his wand before coming to bed…if he wasn't preoccupied. She left the switch on, childishly hoping that it would draw him to her, if only to turn off that light. 

She picked her copy of _The Magic of Numbers_ off of her bed, she had bought it thinking that the complicated arithmancy equations could keep her occupied for a while, and set it on the bedside table. She sighed deeply and glanced around; the room was solely hers. It was colored with a mix of ivory and violet, and had the soft smell of vanilla. Not one splash of orange to show a Chudley Cannons T-shirt. Not a hint of cinnamon and cloves was in the room to say that Ron was there: no hint because he was not. 

Hermione took off her jeans and shirt, and slipped on an oversized T-shirt that she slept in. She sunk slowly into bed, wanting nothing more than to shut off her brain. When she finally fell asleep an hour later Hermione had three hours of peace, caused by pure emotional exhaustion. Then the dreams started. 

A/N: Ok, time for the traditional Begging for Reviews: Any other writer knows that these are the things that keep us happy, healthy, writing, and sane. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, I am a beginner at this, and would love help. The simplest "cool, keep writing" helps. Please feel free to mention grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading!

~Athene 


	2. Singing in the Shower

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. L The song in this Chappie is Nothing Compares 2 U by Sinead O'Connor. 

Hermione was falling. It was as if she had fallen between two huge canyons, into a bottomless pit. 

Draco's slow drawl echoed off the canyon walls, saying the same nasty, vile, malicious things to her that he had in school. Except this time they penetrated deeper; her knight in shining armor was not there to defend her. Hermione woke with salty trails of half dried tears on her cheeks. Her clock was playing the Weird Sisters latest hit as she slid on her slippers and entered the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror and sighed faintly, those salt-trails had shown up all to often in the mornings lately. 

"Oh, dear, you'll be alright; there are other fish in the sea," her mirror said sympathetically. She had gotten the mirror as a graduation present from Ginny, after being named valedictorian for her class. It had stayed with her since then, and knew her almost as well as Ron did. 

"Yes, but Weasley bachelors are an endangered species." Hermione responded faintly as she turned on the hot water in the shower. 

A few moments after she had soaked her bushy hair she heard the mirror murmur, "Poor girl, you won't even sing for me anymore, what a waste of a lovely voice."

So Hermione started singing a song she had heard several times on the muggle station she sometimes listened to. You can only take so much of the Weird Sisters. 

*It's been seven hours and fifteen days   
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whom-ever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing - I said nothing can take away these blues  
Cause nothing compares - Nothing compares to you*  
  
*It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
I could put my arms around every boy I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me*  
*He said girl you better try to have fun  
No matter what you do - But he's a fool  
Cause nothing compares, Nothing compares to you*  
  
*All the flowers that you planted, Baba  
In the back yard  
All died when you went away  
I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
Nothing compares, Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares, Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares, Nothing compares to you *

Hermione sang with her whole soul as she washed her hair. If the mirror had been human she would have been crying by the end of the performance. As it was the mirror was fogged up from more than just the warm water of the shower. 

Hermione's beautiful voice was a talent that only those who had lived with her knew of: Hermione had sworn Lavender and Parvati to secrecy within their first week at Hogwarts. Her parents knew, Ron knew, because they had been living together, and Ginny knew, because she had heard Hermione on one of the rare occasions she'd slipped up and began singing in the shower at the Burrow. 

Hermione grabbed her towel and stepped out of the shower. She walked into her room and dressed in light blue robes. She pulled a blueberry muffin out of the cupboard for breakfast and ate it slowly. 

Hermione stood up and wiped the crumbs off her robes before apparating to work. She put on a strong front as she arrived at work. She smiled at everyone she met that day; a smile that never reached her eyes. She went back and forth in the office, doing research, reading reports, performing her magic, and writing reports. An hour before Hermione got off Ginny caught her in the hall. Hermione gave Gin her fake smile and said "Hello." 

Hermione went to continue down the hall and Ginny lightly grabbed her by the wrist. "Hermione, this isn't you." Hermione's strong front faltered when it was directly confronted by her best female friend, and her assumed smile fell. "I'm taking you out tonight, girls night out. We're going to have fun, and I'm going to make sure you give me at least one real smile before we go home!"

"OK." Hermione responded. At least it would take her mind off of Ron. 

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You cannot imagine how worried I was about this story! I'm very glad you like it. Don't forget to review!

A/N 2: To answer a question, this isn't my first story, my first was A Ride with Ron, but this is the first multi-chaptered story I've ever written that I have confidence I'll finish. 


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: Me? JKR? You must be kidding me. 

A/N: I know both this and chap. 2 are short. I had originally intended to make them one chapter, but for some reason I felt that the fight had a right to it's own chappie. On another note, I'd like to thank my Beta Rea…er-wait, Editor; she doesn't like the title Beta…

Persimone, for cutting down my run on sentences (like this one) ect. Thanks. 

That evening Hermione went through the motions of a happy young woman getting ready to hit the clubs with her best girlfriend, but her heart wasn't in it. 'No duh,' a part of her brain told her, 'that's because your heart is half way across the country with Ron.' Actually Hermione had no clue where Ron was. She hadn't seen him since the fight. 

Hermione and Ron had had a fight. Hermione wanted to live in London, closer to her parents, and the world she was raised in. Ron wanted to stay in the flat they currently lived in, in Hogsmeade. The flat was right down the street from the local branch of the ministry, where they both worked. 

Ron was a quickly rising member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. That meant that he dealt with people who spliced themselves by apparating, or, you know, when people blew their aunts up to three times their already enormous size. Hermione was one of the top members of the Committee on Experimental Charms. The flat was also reasonably close to Honeydukes, the corporate branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and Harry's flat. Harry also happened to be employed by the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. 

Anyway, Hermione had made the point that they could apparate to Hogsmeade from London, and that the flat she'd found was within walking distance of the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. At that Ron had angrily apparated away. Then Hermione packed her things and moved them to the new apartment by Floo. 

She couldn't believe his reaction, it wasn't as if she'd just up and bought the place without consulting him! They had been talking about moving for over two months now. Ron had seen the place twice, saying it was nice and how he liked it. 

By the time Hermione realized what a big disturbance that fight had caused she was too angry to care. It wasn't until three days had gone by with no contact at all from Ron that Hermione realized how much she missed him. 

A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW! J 


	4. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: Me, JKR? You make me laugh! My call name might be one of a Goddess, but not that one. 

Other Disclaimer: Nope, the song isn't mine either. It's Avril Lavigne's Things I'll Never Say.

A/N: thanks to my Editor, even though I disagreed with half of her changes and refused to change them, they were probably right. I'm a just stubborn, so any and all mistake you might find are mine. 

Ding-dong went the doorbell, announcing the arrival of one Ginny Weasley. Then ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong it went again rapidly before Hermione got to the door. She opened it to find a very occupied Ginny. Hermione laughed. Even in her state of depression she couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute rapture on her friend's face as she pressed the doorbell once again. 

"Amazing," Ginny said as Hermione invited her in, out of the rain. 

"It's called a doorbell, it's used instead of knocking because you can hear it through out the whole house."

"That makes sense." Ginny said, "ready to go?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

"I guess so," Hermione replied, showing Ginny into the living room as she retrieved her purse. "Where are we going, exactly?" 

"I thought we'd start with a few butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks." Ginny answered. 

"Ok, shall we be off then?" Hermione asked, then the two apparated. 

For the next hour the two witches sat sipping butterbeer and talking. After The Three Broomsticks the girls hit a few dance clubs and two more pubs. As the night went on Hermione's emotions bounced around like a three-year-old who'd had too much sugar. 

At one in the morning they could be found at a little known karaoke bar in Hogsmeade. While neither young woman was drunk, both had had a bit of alcohol and were more irresponsible than usual. They'd let their hair down, but they were still all there. Hermione was influenced enough to get up on stage and sing…throwing out the years she had kept her vocal talents secret. This surprised Ginny, because she knew that Hermione was very particular about who she would sing around. 

Hermione's thoughts were on Ron as she chose a song and picked up the mike. Her head moved with the music as it begun. 

__

I'm tugging at my hair   
I'm pulling at my clothes   
I'm trying to keep my cool   
I know it shows   
I'm staring at my feet   
My cheeks are turning red   
I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous   
Trying to be so perfect   
Cause I know you're worth it   
You're worth it   
Yeah 

She thought of Ron and her years in Hogwarts. After the Yule Ball in fourth year they had both become a bit more uncomfortable around each other. One of the two often had bright red cheeks…or ears as the case may be.

__

If I could say what I want to say   
I'd say I wanna blow you... away   
Be with you every night   
Am I squeezing you too tight   
If I could say what I want to see   
I want to see you go down   
On one knee   
Marry me today   
Yes, I'm wishing my life away   
With these things I'll never say 

Hermione closed her eyes here, as if to give the song a deeper meaning. She was confessing the great depth of her love to Ron, and she wanted it known that she wasn't just singing. She was saying that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she was telling a room full of strangers something she had felt since Hogwarts, but had only just recently admitted to herself. 

__

It don't do me any good   
It's just a waste of time   
What use is it to you   
What's on my mind   
If ain't coming out   
We're not going anywhere   
So why can't I just tell you that I care   


  
'So why can't I,' she asked herself. 'Why haven't I just apparated back to tell him that I love him, and that nothing as silly as a house should be able to come between us?'

__

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous   
Trying to be so perfect   
Cause I know you're worth it   
You're worth it   
Yeah 

If I could say what I want to say   
I'd say I wanna blow you... away   
Be with you every night   
Am I squeezing you too tight   
If I could say what I want to see   
I want to see you go down   
On one knee   
Marry me today   
Yes, I'm wishing my life away   
With these things I'll never say

The door at the back of the bar opened, and two men stepped into the room and out of the rain. No one took any notice of it, and most of the room didn't even hear the door, they were all too busy listening to the song, or talking amongst themselves.

__

What's wrong with my tongue   
These words keep slipping away   
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say   
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous   
Trying to be so perfect   
Cause I know you're worth it   
You're worth it   
Yeaaaaaaaah   
  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say   
If I could say what I want to say   
I'd say I wanna blow you...away   
Be with you every night   
Am I squeezing you too tight   
If I could say what I want to see   
I want to see you go down   
On one knee   
Marry me today   
Yes, I'm wishing my life away   
With these things I'll never say   
These things I'll never say 

Hermione looked up, and opened her eyes. She looked at Ginny for a second before noticing a second head of Weasley red hair at the entrance. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. She dropped the mike and fled the pub, going right past him, and out the door. 

For his part Ron had stood dumbfounded from the moment he walked into the pub. Hermione, dressed to kill, was standing on stage with her eyes closed, and her heart pouring out of her mouth. He was awestruck…and gaping…and still very much in love. 

As for Harry, he was startled as well, for two reasons: a) he hadn't expected to see Hermione; in fact the reason for the whole night out with Ron was to get Ron's mind OFF of Hermione, and b) Harry didn't know that Hermione could sing, and therefore was not prepared to this display. 

Ginny's eyes had followed Hemione's behind her. There stood her brother, gaping like an idiot, and Harry, who looked as if he had just been hit by a stunning spell. Harry was knocked out of his trance as the mike hit the floor, and one of his best friends went running past him as if a werewolf was chasing her. Ron just stood there. Ginny leapt from her seat and ran to Ron. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him: 

"Are you daft, Ron? She loves you! Follow her! Catch her! TALK to her, damn it!"

PLEASE REVIEW! *puppy dog eyes* please?


	5. Flame in the Rain

Disclaimer: Oh this again? Nope, I'm still not the most famous author of my decade, so I must not be JKR. By the way, the song in this chapter is "Start the Fire" By No Doubt, but you already knew that.

A/N: I wrote and rewrote this chapter many times. Eventually I decided that the final chapter just couldn't be written on its own and added it to the previous chapter. So if this sounds familiar, it is. On a final note, I want to thank my Beta Persimone.

Ron ran. He ran out into the pouring rain after Hermione, his sister still yelling after him "TALK to her damn it!" As he looked a wisp of 'bushy' brown hair turned the corner. Ron rushed down the cobblestone street and followed. He spotted Hermione in the middle of the street, and thanked his lucky stars that Hermione tended to forget she was a witch when under emotional stress. Ron whispered "appareo" and disappeared with a pop apparating to a spot two yards in front of Hermione with a faint sound that blended in with the distant thunder.

_Go on and baby get the lighter  
We're gonna start the fire  
_

A moment later there was a loud thwack as Hermione, still running full speed ahead, crashed into Ron's open arms. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from bouncing off of him and onto the ground. It felt so good to embrace her again. He just wanted to stand there and hold her forever.

After getting over the shock of running into someone Hermione looked up, she already knew whose arms she was in, the rain had heightened her senses, and she could smell cinnamon and cloves. When she looked up Hermione found Ron's clear blue eyes looking down at her intently. She looked down, burying her face in his chest, later she would look back, and see the irony of hiding in the chest of the same person she was hiding from.

_The army of words in me  
Silent the soldier weeps  
Lying here back to back  
Waiting for you to react  
_

"'Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, I'm not. I'm miserable, I'm just not myself without you." Hermione replied quietly, looking back up, but refusing to meet his eyes.

Ron reached a hand out, and gently lifted her face, forcing her to make eye contact. "'Mione, I've missed you, too. I love you, and nothing, especially something as trivial as a house, will ever change that." He searched her milk-chocolate eyes, then kissed her softly. Hermione melted in Ron's arms, and kissed back gently. Before too long she pulled back, "Ron we have to deal with our living-situation …we can't just leave it…" then a thought hit her. What if Ron didn't want to live together anymore? What if that was the whole reason he'd put up a fight about moving in the first place? What if…Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her under the protection of a near-by awning.

Hermione stopping dead in the middle of a sentence was never a good sign. Whatever she was thinking of, it couldn't be good, all the blood had run out of her face, and she was wearing an expression as if someone had just slapped her. They ended up right outside Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron sat Hermione down in one of the chairs in front of the shop, then pulled another one up for himself. He was sitting right in front of her, with their knees touching; his crystal blue eyes looked intensely into hers.

_And sometimes all I need is a good push  
Roll over and whisper some goodness  
Go on baby you be the hero  
Now can we go back to zero? _

"About that, Hermione. I've had a lot of time to think about the fight we had and, well, you were right. It's common practice here to apparate to a friend's front door, and Floo to work; but it still startles your parents when we just show up in their living room, even when we call first. I'm sorry." Ron's face turned from serious and apologetic to laid back and teasing, "you do realize that a house decked out in Muggle stuff means Dad'll be over all the time though, right?"

_Go on and get the lighter, we're gonna need some fire  
Let's get a little higher, the battlefield is tired  
Nevermind all that  
Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire_

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed; she pivoted herself out of her chair and into his lap in a swift second. Ron smiled at hearing the same two words Hermione usually said when he had exasperated her. Ron's left arm went behind Hermione to pull her close, as his right sought out her hand.

_  
Just come here and cuddle up  
I feel a little rough  
I missed you in my sleep  
Are you still mad at me?  
_

_The moon must have mended my bad mood  
Come kiss me the way you meant to  
Last night I was just playing  
Lets put it all away and...  
_

"Circe, I've missed you, Ron. I've woken up with tearstains on my face almost every morning since we fought." Hermione thought of the nightmare she'd had that morning and felt stronger just being in Ron's arms. "I love you. You're part of me Ron; you have been ever since we started school. And I just don't work if that part of me is missing." Hermione snuggled more firmly into Ron's chest.

_Go on and get the lighter, we're gonna need some fire  
Let's get a little higher, the battlefield is tired  
Nevermind all that  
Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire  
_

_Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire _

_Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire  
Start the fire_

_  
Climb in and love me  
Climb in and love me  
Go on now baby, you get it _

_  
_Ron settled his chin contentedly on the top of Hermione's head, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. After a few moments he noticed that Hermione was shivering. Ron stood up, setting Hermione delicately on the ground. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at her and said, "Sicco," causing the cold, wet, rain to dry. He then dried himself and settled his cloak around Hermione's shoulders.

"Much better." Hermione smiled and laid her head back against his shoulder, as the two started back towards Harry and Ginny at the Shrieking Banshee karaoke bar.

_Had quite a heavy night  
So delicate our love and pride  
The most stubborn girl around  
You really know how to bring me down_

_  
One more famous night to remember  
Let's laugh at my silly temper  
Now let's burn the morning sweetly  
Get over here now and complete me  
_

Harry and Ginny smiled as they watched the infamous duo return from the fight that had had both members in the dismal moods for the past week. They smirked at each other, and a sickle exchanged hands. "I told you it wouldn't take them long." Harry said with a knowing smirk. Ginny had been prepared for some damage control later in the evening. Her eyes were a little wide as she watched the couple return with their arms around each other's waists instead of having their hands wrapped around one another's throats.

"Really Harry, I've known those two as long as you have; how come you can predict them so much better?!"

"I've seen them fight more; they go nutters if they can't shout at each other for too long. They're really quite terrible with the silent treatment."

When Ron and Hermione stepped into hearing range Ginny said loudly "It'll be a lovely story to tell their kids one day, 'your parents almost didn't make it because your sodding father didn't want to apparate to work.'"

"Ginny, If you're trying to calculate the odds of our relationship, I have to add that it's a miracle we ever started dating! It took him four years to figure out that I was a girl! And then two more to ask me out, honestly I got tired of writing Victor novels, but it was the only way I could make him" She glared playfully towards Ron, "realize that I wasn't just one of his best friends…"

_Go on and get the lighter, we're gonna need some fire  
Let's get a little higher, the battlefield is tired  
Nevermind all that  
Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire_

_Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire_

Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire 

_Go on and baby get the lighter, we're gonna start the fire_

The End 

_Go on now baby, you get it_

Ok guys, I know this took me forever, and I officially promise not to post anymore multi-chapter stories without doing a bit more pre-planning so they don't take so long. Thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing hint hint


End file.
